1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-solution based radio system. The following description also relates to a radio system that adaptively determines a solution to be executed based on a quality of service (QoS).
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a communication algorithm in a communication system may be designed to guarantee a minimum acceptable performance in consideration of affordability based on standardized specifications. Alternatively, a communication algorithm may be designed to have a maximum performance using available hardware resources. When the communication algorithm for the system is designed in consideration of affordability, supporting high-end solutions is difficult. Furthermore, a required performance may not be exhibited under inferior channel state conditions. However, when the communication system is designed to display a maximum performance within the capabilities of the provided hardware resources, management of resources may not be efficient.
In certain communication systems that use a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) method or a channel encoding method, a method of adaptively applying an algorithm based on a channel state, by defining a plurality of algorithms, may manage some of the issues discussed above.